I still don't think I trust you
by Lily Amy Jones
Summary: The war is over,people are greving.Luke is resrected, Percy wonders why he cares. /Slash/
1. Chapter 1

_(Percy P.O.V)_

We've all lost someone, a half-sibling, a friend, a partner. Even though most people are crying, I can't help but feel relived: I mean Kronos, all of it was over, done, finished. I wonder what were going to do next. I mean now what, defeating Kronos was my mission, I didn't even think I get this far. Now what?

I look around. We're all sitting in the gods' throne room. Lily, one of Luke's many half-sibblings, is standing there, her brown hair is stuck to her face from tears and sweat. Her hands on her hip, she talking to her father in hushed her father are staring at Luke's body, Hermes crying silently. Hades is standing solemnly, his hand on his son's shoulder. Annabeth is staring shell-shocked at her friend's **(**_she was in love with him_**)** body, eyes red and bloodshot. Other gods were here and there, offering what little comfort they could to their children, some tending wounds, some simply listening to their child talk.

I'm staring at Annabeth right now, and I wonder what will happen with us, I mean, she kisses me and then admits to the guy thats about to die that she loved him. Yeah, because thats not going to hurt my feelings at all, right? Yes that was sarcasm.

Right now I really hate to admit it, but that underwater kiss was kinda awesome. I mean, we're dating. I think. But wait, I mean she practically had a heart attack when I left a building (that was on FIRE) with Rachel, and no, she wasn't happy I was alive! But she can tell a guy she loved him and expect me to be fine with that? Double standards, I think. Right?

Behind me, Lily is pleading with her father to somehow bring Luke back. I ignore the argument, until Lily reaches a fevered pitch. You are on of the only people who leave the underworld and comeback whenever you want, can't you do anything?" She nearly screamed, her voice getting higher until she was practically shrieking. Hermes didn't react to his daughter's fit. Her arms waved and shook as she paced, muttering foul words, _(in greek) _She walked to Nico, grabbing him by his jacket. "Can't your dad do anything? Ask him please?"she begged.

Nico looked at her with pity in his eyes. Her pain was familiar to him: this was how he felt when he lost Bianca. "Sorry, if we could have, don't you think we would have B- Bianca back?" he faltered, before walking away. She choked back a sob before in following Nico's path.

Slowly, I got up, walking towards the broken father. I put my hand on the god's shoulder. I looked at him. Tears were falling from his blue, blood-shot eyes.

Percy." Hermes greeted, shifting positions to look up

"Lily thinks you can save him." I hear myself say.

"Honestly? I think he'd want to prove he was a good person; a hero." Then I left, leaving a grieving father alone.

The ADHD part of me wondered what I would be having for dinner. Part of me wondering why I was telling Hermes to bring back the boy that almost brought Olympus to its knees. Telling myself it was for Lily and Annabeth, I put it out of my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N guys I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded, I'd tell you why, if I thought you all cared ;) **

A dull ache was the first thing I felt that morning. The war's aftermaths and funerals had finished yesterday; a week after the war itself had ended. I resisted the urge to burrow in my bed and stay there. It was the same feeling I had had after being turned human again after my experience as one of Circe's guinea pigs. I couldn't help but fear that Kronos would just suddenly reappear and BAM the war would continue. My thoughts were interrupted by the loud brining of my mother's cell phone. I had kept it on hand in case my fears of Kronos returning were true.

"Percy, Zeus wants to see u-us. He said it's for rewards, for the battle heroes." Lily's voice broke. The girl hadn't been herself since her brother died.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Okay?"

"'okay. Bye" there was a click singling she had hung up. Hurrying up I threw on a blue T-shirt and shorts, before running out the door. "Bye mom, going to go to Olympus!" I called rushing out into the city. After hailing a cab, I was on my way.

"You said five minutes seaweed brain that was seven!" Annabeth said with a grin. I liked Annabeth well enough but when you're mad at someone, everything they do becomes annoying. So I had trouble not rolling my eyes. We walked in, after Grover warning us to make sure we made them swear on Styx.

This is a really sad excuses for a chapter, but this is to let you know I'm still working on this!


End file.
